


In Tune

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Shower Sex, Singing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sala groaned, pulled a pillow over his head as a sound that might have been Lawrence singing in the shower (or an attempt to make Sala's ears bleed) emerged from the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Written for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Lawrence/Sala and "Singing in the shower."

Sala groaned, pulled a pillow over his head as a sound that might have been Lawrence singing in the shower (or an attempt to make Sala's ears bleed) emerged from the bathroom. Sala closed his eyes tight, which helped with the noise about as much as the pillow. Not at all. At any other time of the day, Lawrence's off-key "singing" might have drawn a chuckle from Sala, but in the morning at some unholy hour when it wasn't even light out yet, well, that made it fucking cruel and unusual punishment.

As the volume increased, Sala winced, cursed softly, and threw the pillow across the room where it hit the dresser and slid to the floor. He threw off the covers, marched into the bathroom, pulled back the curtain, and grumbled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Well, at least that was the plan, but he only managed to get, "What the fuck--" out before Lawrence turned to face him. Sala forgot the rest of what he was going to say as his gaze went to Lawrence's hand, which was fisted around his cock. _His very hard cock._ Sala wet his lips.

"What took you so long?" Lawrence's grin was just downright wicked as he grabbed Sala's arm, tugged him into the shower and under the spray. "Thought I was going to have to drag you in here."

The water was blissfully warm, and though he sputtered a little at first, Sala relaxed into it. "Drag me?"

"Yeah, you know, or light the bed on fire to get you to move your sleepy ass." Lawrence gave his ass a slap to punctuate the sentence, laughing at Sala's gasp. "Turn around."

"Wha--" Sala reached for the tile wall as Lawrence turned him, pressed him up against it. He wasn't hard--hell, he wasn't even entirely awake--when the next blow landed firmly on his ass, but by the time his skin was warm and the pleasant buzz of each new blow was vibrating through him, he was completely hard and awake.

Lawrence's low laughter, which sounded much nicer than his singing, was Sala's only warning before two slick fingers pressed into him. Each twist and thrust was a wicked tease that made his back arch and his balls ache. He pressed his warm cheek against the tile as he realized the soft, needy cries he heard were coming from him.

"Larry?" Sala was ready to plead if that's what it took, but before he could, Lawrence replaced his fingers with his cock, both of them groaning as he thrust in deeply. Sala's eyes drifted closed as he whimpered softly, rocked his hips, tried to get Lawrence to move, but Lawrence had his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him still.

"Impatient." Lawrence licked at Sala's collarbone. "Your turn to sing, Sal," he murmured before biting down.

Sala cried out at the bite, then again as Lawrence kept a firm hold on him and started fucking him hard. Each thrust was angled to send spikes of need shooting through him. Sala clawed at the tile, helpless to stop the slap of Lawrence's body against his ass, still stinging from the spanking, or the cries that sounded desperate even to his own ears. Helpless to keep from coming much sooner than he wanted with Lawrence right after him.

Lawrence kissed behind Sala's ear as he eased out of him. His soft laughter tickled Sala's skin as he murmured, "You sound much better in the shower than I do."

_Better?_ Sala sighed contentedly. He was too sated and sliding back to sleepy to argue that Lawrence might sound better himself. With the right inspiration.


End file.
